Handy Andy
by HTFBrony333
Summary: When Handy's big brother named Andy comes to Happy Tree Valley for the weekend, andy starts getting all of the attention and do things Handy can't because he has no hands. With my two Oc characters, Andy and Shadow, this is surely a heartwarming story. Will Handy keep his cool from becoming jealous, or will his jealously get the best of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Handy Andy**

**Chapter 1: Andy The Beaver **

"Ohhh! Where is he!? Where is he?!"

"Calm down handy, he'll be here any moment now."

"But Cuddles! This is my brother we're talking about! Andy is ALWAYS late!"

"So what? That won't stop you from spending time with him will it?"

"Hopefully not!"

My name is Shadow. I'm a black cat and I wear a red scarf around my neck and my eyes are gray. Handy was pacing back and forth. The orange beaver has been nervous form the past week because his big brother, Andy, sent him a letter saying he's going to stay for the week. Petunia tried her best to calm her boyfriend down, but no matter what she said, handy would just get more and more nervous and agitated. "Calm down!" I finally said. "But Shadow, you don't know what it's like! You don't know what it feels like to be extremely nervous for you sibling to come over! Ohhh! Should I call him? I think I should call him!" handy said, lifting his handless arms in the air as he ran in the kitchen. "I bet he'll call him by 10 minutes." I said. "No, 20 minutes." Cuddles corrected me. "10 minutes!" I argued back. "20! I knew him longer before you!" cuddles argued.

"10 minutes?"

"Alright, let's make a deal, if Handy does call andy by 5:10, I'll do whatever you tell me to do."

"If he doesn't?"

"If he calls him by 5:20, I dare you to go out with Giggles."

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Are you chicken? Or a pussy?"

"Shut up! I'm not a chicken or a pussy! Fine, you got yourself a deal!"

I shook hands with the yellow bunny and watched the clock. "Please let it be 5:10..." I thought to myself. But, 5 minutes later, Handy managed to call Andy. "Petunia! Cuddles! Shadow! Andy coming! In 10 minutes!" handy cried, jumping jump and down. Cuddles and I looked at the clock, 5:05. "Did we...lose the bet?" I asked. Cuddles shrugged, "Dunno. I never wanted to do what you said anyway." "And I never wanted to go out with Giggles." I added. "Ah-ah-ah! You two lost the bet!" petunia smirked. "DAMN IT, PETUNIA!" cuddles and I yelled, as the dark blue skunk laughed. Handy wanted to make snacks for his brother, so Petunia helped him, just in case he makes a mess. 10 minutes later, the door knocked. Handy gasped loudly. "ANDY!" he called, running to the door, forgetting he has no hands to open the doorknob. "I'll help you, buddy." I said, opening the door for him. I saw a light orange beaver, with a scar across his eye and wore the same helmet and belt as Handy. "Hiya, little bro!" Andy happily said, hugging handy. Handy wrapped his handless arms around andy. They let go of each other and andy noticed petunia, cuddles, and I. "Who're they? Your friends?" Andy asked. Handy nodded.

"Yep! This is Cuddles, Shadow, and my girlfriend Petunia!" Handy introduced to us all.

"Hi!"

"What's up?"

"Hello!"

"Your girlfriend?" andy asked, walking to petunia. "Why, isn't she the most beautiful flower you've ever seen?" andy replied. Petunia blushed at the compliment. "Oh my...thank you!" she said. Handy slightly frowned and walked in front of his brother. "Well! Now that you're here, why not we do something fun?" he asked. "Sure! Like what?" andy answered, smiling. "Well, I was thinking we can go bowling first! Then ice skating! Then, karaoke! Ooh! What about telling campfire stories in my backyard?" handy said, excited. "Sounds good to me! Let's go!" I agreed. Andy, petunia, cuddles, and I walked out the door and cuddles accidentally shut the door on handy.

"Um...guys!? Can anyone let me out!?"


	2. Chapter 2: Hang Out

**Handy Andy**

**Chapter 2: Hang Out **

I had a whole lot of fun with Andy. When we went bowling, he got a strike 3 times in a row. "Wow! You're really good at bowling!" petunia said. "Thank you! It takes practice!" andy said, smiling. I heard handy growl. "Hey guys! Watch me get a strike!" handy yelled, as he tried picking up the bowling ball. "Need some help there, little buddy?" andy asked. "No, no! I got it!" handy said, trying to pick the bowling bowl up with his arms. The bowling ball slipped and landed on his foot. Handy screamed, jumping up and down with one foot. Handy growled at the bowling ball. He spun quickly around to smack the bowling ball with his tail, but the ball went to the lane and didn't knock down any pins. Handy's face turned red from anger. Andy laughed, "You'll get it next time, bro! Let's go ice skating!" andy said. Handy forced himself to smile. "Uhh...sure." he said, smiling through his teeth. When we arrived at the ice skating rink, cuddles and I had a race to see who can go faster. But, I got bumped into by disco bear, showing off his disco moves and stuff, and crashed into the wall. Cuddles and handy helped me up. "Ow, let's try that again." I said, rubbing my face. Handy caught a glimpse of petunia, skating by herself. Petunia had trouble keeping her balance. Just when she was going to fall, andy held out his arms to catch her. "Whoa! Careful now!" andy said. "It's all about balance! It's easy! Hold onto me." andy said. Petunia, without hesitation, held onto andy's body as he slowly began to move. Petunia started to follow his feet, keeping her balance. "See? You got it! Now try it while holding my hand." andy smiled, petunia giving him an unsure look. "Don't worry, petunia. I got you." andy said again.

Petunia blushed, she held andy's hand while trying to ice skate. Sooner or later, petunia started to get the hand of it. She let go of andy's hand and ice skated by herself. "Woo-hoo! I'm doing it!" petunia exclaimed happily. Andy smiled as he and her ice skated together. Handy watched them, growling. "Handy! Watch where you're going!" I cried, pointing in front of him. Handy quickly turned and saw Cro-marmot sliding along the ice. Handy shrieked like a little girl. He didn't know how to stop, he saw the wall he can grab onto but...he has no hands.

"GOD DAMN IT AN-"

Handy yelled as he crashed into the frozen block of ice. "Handy!" I cried, ice skating as fast as I could to him. "Dude! Are you alright!?" I asked. "Mm-hm." handy moaned, taking himself off of cro-marmot and turned back around to me-

*Gasp!*

"What?"

I saw handy's buck tooth, completely chipped. "Oooohh...ow." I said, wincing at the sight. "What-OW! My tooth!" handy asked, searching in his mouth for any injuries. His tongue ran across his broken tooth and he winced. "Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" handy cried. Next, after taking handy to a quick appointment to the dentist, was karaoke. Cuddles had trouble choosing a song. Petunia, Handy, and Andy already chose theirs. I passed, I'm a HORRIBLE singer. As soon as lumpy finished his, it was Petunia's turn. At first, she was nervous. "Don't worry, petunia. You'll do great!" andy said, smiling at her warmly. "Yeah! Blow our minds!" I added. "I know you can do it, sweetie." handy said, through his fixed tooth. Petunia smiled and nodded, walking to the stage as music played. The title and lyrics of the song appeared on a big screen behind her.

**Paramore - Ain't It Fun **

"_I don't mind, letting you down easy but just give it time. _

_If it don't hurt now, then just wait just wait a while._

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more. _

_You're what they're feeding on, so what are you going to do when the world don't orbit around you?" _

Petunia is a great singer! How come she never told us before, I don't know! She's amazing!

"_Ain't it fun? Living in the real world? _

_Ain't it good Being all alone?" _

As soon as petunia's song ended, we all applauded, getting up from our seats. Handy tried clapping, no hands. Handy growled, sitting down, pouting. Petunia sat back down. "That was amazing! How come you never told us you're a great singer?" cuddles asked. Petunia smiled, "Would you believe me if I told you?" We all laughed. Next is Andy, we were excited. Andy walked up stage and music played. The title and lyrics appeared on the big screen behind him,

**Justin Timberlake - Not a Bad Thing **

_"Said all I want from you  
>Is to see you tomorrow<br>And every tomorrow  
>Maybe you'll let me borrow, your heart<br>And is it too much to ask for every Sunday?  
>And while we're at it throw in every other day to start<em>

_I know people make promises all the time_  
><em>Then they turn right around and break them<em>  
><em>When someone cuts your heart open with a knife<em>  
><em>Now you're bleeding<em>  
><em>But I could be that guy to heal it over time<em>  
><em>And I won't stop until you believe it<em>  
><em>Cause baby you're worth it<em>

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_  
><em>Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me<em>  
><em>Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free<em>  
><em>So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me<em>  
><em>It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me." <em>

Andy had a very smooth and nice voice to his singing. The girls went wild when he started singing. Handy hid his face in his helmet as he continued to read the lyrics of his song. "Oh, hey! Handy, what song are you singing?" I asked. Handy smirked, "This one!" Handy showed me, cuddles, and petunia a song called Set Fire To The Rain, by Adele.

*Silence*

"Isn't that a girl song?" cuddles asked. I punched cuddles on his arm. "Shut up for once! If he wants to sing it, he can!" petunia added. Handy smiled at petunia, "This is why I love you." handy said, giving petunia a kiss on the cheek. When andy was done, he sat back down with us as it was handy's turn. "Get your earplugs ready..." cuddles said. I punched him again. "No...he's right about that." andy said, getting ready to plug in his ears. I was confused, but the music played and handy sang.

**Adele- Set Fire To The Rain **

_"I let it fall, my heart_  
><em> And as it fell, you rose to claim it<em>  
><em> It was dark and I was over<em>  
><em> Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>  
><em> My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em> To stand in your arms without falling to your feet!" <em>

Handy was horribly off key. My ears were killing me! "Told you so!" cuddles yelled. The torture went on, but, when it was almost to the end of the song, the microphone tipped and handy couldn't catch it. The microphone fell on his eye. He screamed, but struggled to sing.

"_AAAHHHHHH! No_  
><em>Let it burn, AAAHHHHHHH!<em>  
><em>Let it burn AAAAAHHHH!"<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>!"

Everyone thought he was singing, he wasn't. When the song ended, everyone fell silent. Then, clapping exploded in the building. Handy tried rubbing his eye. Finally, back at Handy's House, we went to Handy's backyard for the camping plan. Poor handy got hurt through out the entire day. "And then I said, I wish I could HAND it to you, but I don't have any! Eh? Eh?" handy finished his corny joke, no offence. "I got a better one!" andy said. We were all listening to him, expect handy.

"What are the only thing cactuses are good at?" Andy asked. We all thought about it, then petunia asked, "What?"

"Being a prick." Andy answered. We all laughed hard. Handy had an angry vein on his head. Then, "Hey, Shadow? Can I talk to you?" handy said to me. I turned to him and finished my sandwich. "Sure." I said, following him inside his house. Handy tried opening the door, but I opened it for him. Handy went inside, without saying that you. I walked inside with him. What does he want?


	3. Chapter 3: Jealously

**Handy Andy **

**Chapter 3: Jealously**

"What's up?" I asked him. "I should ask you the same thing." handy growled. I looked at him confused. "What's up with YOU!?" handy growled again, turning to face me. "Handy I...I don't know what you're talking about." I said, perplexed. "Shadow, knock it off. You know exactly what I'm talking about! You guys are paying attention to my brother, not ME! **I** was the one who invited him here, **I** was the one who got hurt all the fucking time, and **I** was the one who paid for all of the stuff we did today! Do you even realize how hard it is to pay for stuff!? Without using your HANDS!?" handy yelled, angrily. "Handy, calm down! Andy might-" I said, trying to calm the angry beaver down. "Andy this! Andy that! Andy said this! Andy said that! Andy might this! Andy might that! It's all about andy now, is it!? HE'S the reason why I'm not getting attention. He's like a baby, he gets ALL the attention!" handy interrupted me. "Handy? Are you...jealous?" I asked, skeptical. "Wh-wh-what!? N-no! I'm not jealous! I'm just saying, you guys think ANDY is cool! I mean, what does he have that I don't have!?" handy answered.

"Hands?"

"Besides that!"

"A nice singing voice?"

"Okay...I gotta admit, he does but, BESIDES THAT!"

I sat down on a chair. "Listen, handy. Don't you think andy isn't doing this on purpose? I mean, he's just like you! You're both beavers, you're orange, you have the same tool belt, the same working hat, and...well...um..." I said, trying to think of the last one. "Oh! You both love building!" I finished, snapping my fingers. Handy looked away. "Listen, it's almost petunia's birthday. You should get her something and try to take your mind off of being jealous." I reminded. "I'm **NOT** jealous! I know **WHEN** petunia's birthday is. I don't need **YOU** to remind me." handy growled. I shrugged, "I'm just helping you." I said, walking out of the door as handy stood there. Damn, why is he such a stubborn beaver all of a sudden?


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Snap

**Handy Andy **

**Chapter 4: Birthday Snap **

**Handy's POV**

*Beep!*

*Beep!*

*Beep!*

*Beep!*

I woke up to my alarm clock. "Ugh..." I moaned, trying to reach for it. Right, no hands. I growled, and something shut my alarm clock. I also smelled...pancakes! I quickly sat up, removing my bed sheets to see my big brother, shutting my alarm clock for me and held of plate of pancakes. "Good morning, little bro!" andy said, smiling. I yawned, "Morning." I got out of bed, struggled to brush my teeth, tied my tool belt around my waist, and put my favorite helmet on. I slouched, dumping my face onto my pancakes and ate them. "You're tired? But, you're the one who went to bed first early last night." andy "Um...June 4th." andy answered. I spit my juice out of my mouth and onto andy's face. "Hey!" Andy yelled, wiping his face with paper towels. "It's Petunia's birthday!" I cried. "How-could-I-forget-I'm-such-a-horrible-boyfriend!" I said, quickly running up the stairs to get my wallet. "Oh! Handy I-" andy called. I didn't let him finish, "Not now! I'm going to buy petunia a birthday gift! Stay here! Oh, I might make a cake for her!"

"Dude! No hands!"

"Oh right, YOU make the cake!"

"I don't know how to make a cake!"

"Try! Bye!"

I ran to my door, using my teeth to open the knob and run outside my house. "Handy, you don't have hands to drive your truck." andy reminded me. "DRIVE!" I yelled at him, using my tail to toss my car keys to my big brother. Andy groaned as he drove me to the store. Along the way, I caught a glimpse of Giggles, Flaky, Nutty, and Mime carrying bags full of party supplies. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" I cried. "Handy, I'm trying to tell you that I-" Andy replied. "There it is! Stop!" I interrupted him as I ran out my chair, andy opening the door for me, and ran inside the store. "Gift! Gift! Gift! Gi-*GASP!*" I cried, frantically searching each self for petunia's gift. I then stopped and hid behind a shelve. I took a peek and saw petunia shopping with Shadow. "Do you think handy's okay?" petunia asked. "Yeah, he had a little bad day yesterday, that's all." Shadow answered. "Okay, because yesterday, he's been awfully...quiet." petunia said. Shadow gave her a warm smile. "Handy's a tough beaver! He's fine!" shadow replied. I slowly walked away, maybe I have been a little jealous. I mean, Andy's my big brother! He's only been here for one day! I spotted a pretty and glittery flower vase on a high shelve. Petunia will LOVE this! I tried reaching for it, but I don't have hands. "Damn it!" I growled, looking round to see if I can use something as a step stool.

Then, to my luck, I saw a 5 stair step stool. I smiled, using my feet to push the stool onto the shelve. I climbed up and used my teeth to pick up the vase. I happily jumped off the step stool and walked to the check-out. After I paid for the flower vase, I walked to my truck where andy was waiting. "I'm back! Now, let's go back home and bake petunia the cake!" I said. "Umm...sorry dude, I can't." andy said. "Why?" I asked. "While you where in the store, Toothy and Lammy came up to me and asked me to help petunia decorate her house for the party tonight." andy answered. MY eye witched in anger. But, I sighed calmly and said, "Th-that's okay! I can make the cake myself...somehow. Just drop me off at my house..." Andy shrugged and started to drive me back home. Disappointed, I carried the vase inside the plastic bag with my teeth. I realized I needed to use my house key to let myself in. "Andy! Can you-" I asked, calling him. But when I turned around, andy drove away, leaving me by my doorstep. I started to breathe heavy as I screamed on the top of my lungs,

"**ANDYYYY!**"

**10 hours later...**

I broke my window to crawl through. Yes, I broke inside my own home just to get inside. Careful not to step on broken glass, like I did the last time when I tried changing a light bulb, I put petunia's gift down, and got started to bake the cake...without hands. I sighed, getting the baking materials out and the recipe book. To tell you the truth, I have no idea how to bake a cake as well, but I will try!

**7 hours later... **

**Fucking finally!** I actually managed to bake a cake! It doesn't look too bad, if I say so myself. I picked it up with my tail and carried petunia's gift with my tail. I'm so happy, nothing can ruin it for me-

*SLAM!*

"Hey, little bro!"

Andy burst through the door while I was behind it. "Handy?" andy called, searching for me, closing the door. There I was, covered in cake frosting. "Oh! Hey! It's almost time for Petunia's party and...is that cake frosting?" he asked. I growled. "7 hours...7 **FUCKING **hours! I made that cake!" I yelled at him, waving my handless arms. Andy wiped chocolate frosting off my face and placed it in his mouth. "But it was SO worth it!" andy chaffed, smiling. I wanted to scold and yell at him more, but there was no time for that. It's almost Petty's party to start. After getting myself clean, I walked with andy to petunia's house. I gotta admit, the house does look nice, so does petunia. After andy and I placed our gifts on the Gift Table, it's time to Party HARDY! Sorry, bad joke. Shadow and cuddles made it. Cuddles continued to make Shadow dance with Giggles, but shadow blushed and denied it. I had a great time, until 20 minutes later, it happened. I was dancing with petunia. She was tired and asked me if I could go get punch for her. I happily agreed and ran to the punch bowl. When I carried our drinks with my arms, I saw something that mad me very sad...and angry. Andy was dancing with Petunia. I dropped the punch cups and snapped. Nobody...and I mean NOBODY, dances with that skunk but me! I angrily walked up to the DJ music with the punch bowl and poured it all over it, causing it to stop. Everyone, including Andy and petunia, looked at me. Just before anyone could question me, I walked to Andy.

"Dude? What's the ma-"

Andy asked. Without thinking, I spun quickly around to slap my big brother with my tail.

*SLAP!*

Andy's helmet came off and he held his cheek. "H-handy...why?" he asked. "What the **HELL **is the matter with you!?" I yelled.

"What do you mean?!"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"I don't!"

"Well, you're STUPID if you don't! Stop stealing the spotlight for me!"

"Handy I don't know what you're-"

"You KEEP on getting the attention! Ever since you came here! The bowling rink, the ice rink, the karaoke place, the campfire hang out!"

"What are you-"

"Everyone thinks you're better than me because I don't have HANDS! Two things I should've been born with! Do me a favor and quit being such a FUCKING show off and get the HELL out of Happy Tree Town!"

I panted, the entire room was quiet. Andy's eyes were filled with tears, and his ears were down. Realizing the words that escaped my mouth, Andy began crying. "Oh god, andy I'm-" I said, starting to apologize as I reached my arm to him. Andy slapped it away and yelled at the top of his lungs,

**"WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A JEALOUS ASSHOLE!?" **

With that, andy ran out of petunia's house, didn't even bother picking up his worker's helmet. Everyone looked at me, with angry and disappointed looks on their faces, including my best friends, Cuddles, Shadow, and girlfriend Petunia. "What the hell is wrong with you, man?!" disco bear angrily growled. "That was not cool!" nutty yelled. "G-guys! I was-" I protested, but cuddles interrupted me and said,

"Being a jealous prick."

Everyone left the house, including petunia. "Petty...please..." I begged. The one person who stayed behind was the black cat, Shadow, wearing his bright red scarf, Shadow. He shook his head and went off with Giggles. I wished I could take back what I said about my brother. Everyone hates me now that I said that, even petunia! Who knows, she might go out with Splendid. She deserves to be with a better guy, I deserve to be rejected! All because of my jealously of my big brother, Andy.


	5. Chapter 5: Regrets

**Handy Andy **

**Chapter 5: Regrets **

I sadly and slowly walked home. The argument echoing in my head over and over again. I carried Andy's helmet so I can give it to him, hopefully if he's home. But, when I got there, andy is gone. His suitcase is also gone as well. I saw a letter on the fridge, neat handwriting scribbled onto the paper. I recognized it, it's a letter from Andy. I started to read it,

**Dear Handy, **

**If you're reading this, that means I'm off to the train station to go back to our Hometown, Summerlake Town. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I don't know what I'm doing that's making you HATE me! All I wanted was to spend time with my little brother and friends and his girlfriend. Nothing is going on between me and petunia, we're just friends! So, if you really hate me, I won't come back to Happy Tree Town. **

** Andy **

Holy crap...what have I done!? I reacted quickly, the train to Summerlake leaves in 15 minutes! If I hurry, I might catch it in time and apologize to Andy. But, I can't do it alone. I burst through my door, ran all the way to Shadow's house, and knocked with my head. "Coming!" shadow called. I patiently waited until he finally answered the door. When he saw me, he growled. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, angrily growling. "L-listen, shadow," I said.

"We're best friends, right?"

"Are we? Because I don't want to be best friends with an asshole."

"I know! I'm sorry! Listen, can you ask your grandfather to drive us to the train station?"

"Why?"

"Andy's leaving! Because of me, and my jealously, I will never see him again!"

"I don't help Jackasses."

Shadow closed the door in my face. Tears welled up until I apologized from the bottom of my heart.

"Shadow...please, I-I'm really sorry. I was just jealous because andy was better than me! You guys don't think I'm cool because I don't have hands? Sometimes, I think that too. I'm a loser with no hands, I can't even make myself anything to eat without hands, and I'm going to live like this for the rest of my life! As much as I want to propose to Petunia...I can't. I'm sorry Shadow...I'm really, really, really sorry. If you guys won't talk to me, that's what I deserve."

Tears escaped my eyes and I let them fall. Then, shadow's door opened, with a small smile curving his lips as he said,

"Apology accepted."

I smiled as shadow opened the door more. Cuddles and petunia were standing there. Petunia had tears welling up in her eyes. "You really want to marry me that much?" petunia asked, walking to me. I blushed, nodding my head. Petunia kissed me and said, "I will..." Cuddles said, "Awww! Can we hurry and go to the train station?" I nodded as Shadow called his grandpa to drive us to the train station. By the time we got there, I saw a train and people climbing aboard. "Hurry!" I cried, cuddles letting me out of the car and we ran inside the train station. The train started leaving and slowly started to move. "Wait! NO!" I screamed, tears still escaping my eyes. Too late, the train moved quickly away and disappeared into the tunnel. I was too late, I'm never seeing my big brother again. I fell to my knees and started bawling. "I'm sorry Andy! I'm really sorry!" I cried. Petunia, cuddles, and shadow tried comforting me. Then, I noticed a black figure sitting on the bench. We were the only ones here, besides the strange figure. I walked to it and my heart skipped. It was Andy.


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies

**Handy Andy **

**Chapter 6: Apologies **

"A-andy...?"

I said as I took a closer look at him face. Sure enough, it is Andy. I sat next to him on the bench. "Bro? You missed your train?" I asked. "Why do you care?" andy said, sadly. "Because...you're my brother. I wanted to say sorry, andy! I'm sorry!" I said, apologizing. Andy faced me, his cheek still red when I slapped him. "Why are you jealous of me?" he asked. "B-because...you...you can do stuff that I can't! I can't go bowling, I can't put my tool belt on and strap it, and I can't hold petunia's hands when we go on walks!" I answered. "Handy...do you remember how I got this scar?" andy asked. I shook my head. "Because of you, handy. You saved my life. You lost your hands just to save me. That was the day when a crazy chainsaw guy broke into our house 8 years ago and killed our mother and father." andy answered. My eyes widen and andy continued.

"I was fighting the chainsaw guy off and told you to run and call the cops. You did eventually, but when the chainsaw blades scratched my eye, you reacted quickly. You ran in front of me with your hands to the side and got both of them cut off. You passed out from blood loss and the chainsaw guy ran off. Just in time, the ambulance and cops came. I told them what happened and you went to the hospital. Luckily, you survived and they told me you won't have hands anymore. You see, handy. I'm the one who should be jealous, you're a hero just by losing your hands!"

I was speechless. I don't believe it. Andy pulled me in for a hug, "Apology accepted. It wasn't your fault handy. You just didn't remember how you lost your hands." I felt a teardrop drop on my tail. Andy was crying. I couldn't help but cry also. My brother loves me again, that's all I care about. When that was all over, andy and I continued to hang out with one another. When it was time for him to leave, I told him that he's invited to me and petunia's wedding so I can see him again. Andy will be there. I'm happy everything went back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7: 10 years later

**Handy Andy **

**Final Chapter: 10 years later **

**Handy's POV**

"Get the ball, daddy! Get the ball!" my son, Pendy, called. I got his favorite ball for him. "Here ya go, son!" I said, happily. The dark blue beaver laughed in happiness. "Thanks daddy!" he said, taking his ball from me as I turned to my daughter, Hania. The orange skunk was building with her blocks, as always. "What're you building, sweetie?" I asked her. "The Eiffel Tower!" she asked as her tail accidentally knocked down the blocks from the bottom, causing it to fall down. "Oh no..." Hania said, sadly. "It's okay, hania! You can make your own tower besides the Eiffel tower!" I said, cheering my daughter up. Hania smiled and said, "When I grow up, I want to be just like you, daddy!" I gave hania a kiss on the forehead. Then, "Mom! She's home!" Pendy cried, opening the door for my wife to come in. "Mommy! Mommy!" Hania cried, joining her brother to greet Petunia. "Hi, kids! Hi, Handy!" petunia said, giving me a kiss. "Hi, Petty, how's work?" I asked. "Same as always." petunia answered. I smiled, hugging petunia. 10 years ago, I was a teenager with 3 best friends, Cuddles, Shadow, and Petunia. Petunia married me and we have two beautiful children. Shadow finally had the guts to ask Giggles to marry him, she said yes. Cuddles married Lammy, which was surprising because he's been hanging out with her more than us. I lived a happy life, I still lived in Happy Tree Town. Our door knocked. "I'll get it." I said, forgetting I don't have hands. Pendy opened the door for me. "Delivery for Handy Beaver?" Lumpy said, giving me a package, wrapped in a red ribbon. "Thanks!" I said, closing the door with my tail and went upstairs to open it. I first read the small note taped onto the box.

"**From: Andy **

**To: Handy **

**Hope things will be more HANDY for you when you open this!" **

I smiled, Andy is finally married to a childhood friend named Minty, a light sea green otter. When I opened the package, I couldn't believe it. Shiny mechanical hands were inside the box. I just stuck my arms into them, and it felt like I have hands. I could eat, open doors, cook, and even go bowling! I wanted to write a letter to Andy saying thank you to him.

"**Dear Andy, **

** Words can't describe how happy I am with these hands. Thanks bro, for everything. Thanks to you, I can finally do things I couldn't do. To celebrate, why not you and Minty come over and we can all do something fun together. What about those stuff we done when we were teenagers? That's right, Bowling, Ice Skating, Karaoke, and telling stories around the campfire. I'm sure the kids will have a great time. Thank you so much, andy. **

** Handy **

I put down the pencil and sent it to the post office. Wait until Petunia and the kids will see me in my new hands!

**END**


End file.
